Rainy Days
by The Little Dickens
Summary: Life will be full of rainy days. It will get you down, and it will beat you up. But no matter how many times you mess up, the family will always stick together. Human AU
1. Low-pressure area

*CRACK-A-BOOM*

The loud noise made him jolt. He sighed and turned his gaze to the large window towards the ocean. The dark storm clouds drooped heavily on the sky. The ocean looked black and angry. Countless raindrops ran down the glass, making the view distorted and melancholic. Not a single light was on in the house. It felt so empty. He was feeling cold, so he placed two pillows and a thick blanket over the fluffy rug on the floor. He crawled in this nest and kept watching the storm under the warm blanket. He didn't remember what was going to happen next, even though it had happened so many times before that summer.

"Steveeen!" called a childish voice, sounding slightly distressed. Steven sat up and saw his little sister standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong, Peridot?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't feel so good..." she complained, cluthing her small stomach.

Steven motioned her to lie beside him. Peridot walked up the steps, the soft sound of her socks shuffling against the floor still audible despite the loud rain. She scrambled under the blanket and let her brother snuggle her. Steven smiled at her reassuringly and observed her pale face.

Peridot was afraid of thunderstorms. Her fear probably had something to do with the fact that being in a low-pressure area always gave her nausea and a headache.

"It's just the weather that's making you feel bad. You can stay here with me until it goes away, okay?" he said. She nodded weakly.

"Steven, can you get me a glass of water, please?" she asked.

"Got it," said Steven and went to the kitchen. He ran cold water into a tall glass, but before he brought it upstairs he decided that it was time for them both to eat a little. He opened the fridge, but the light didn't turn on.

"Aw, what? A blackout?"

He quickly closed the fridge door and climbed on the counter to reach a package of chocolate chip cookies from the highest shelf. There was a flash of lightning.

*CRACK-A-BOOM*

Peridot shrieked so loud it startled Steven, who quickly ran up the stairs and lay next to his little sister.

"I- It's okay! Here!"

He offered the glass to her. She recovered from her shock quickly. The siblings continued to silently observe the storm together. The sound of the rain hitting the roof and lashing the windows was intimidating, but also calming in its own way. Peridot was shivering from the cold, which was no wonder since she was only wearing her sleeveless floral nightgown. Steven wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

Minutes later, Peridot broke the silence:

"Steven, do you think a lightning will drop Pearl's plane into the ocean?" she asked worriedly.

Steven's expression turned slightly sad.

"Peridot, about that… Pearl called me a while ago, and she isn't coming back tonight," he told her.

"What? Why?" she asked with a disappointed expression.

"The flight was cancelled because of the weather," Steven explained. "But she'll probably come back tomorrow!"

"But I miss her today," Peridot whined.

"I know, I miss her too," Steven said.

It became silent again.

* * *

 **This is sooo short.**

 **So basically, I have this whole AU planned out. Everyone in this AU is a human.**

 **Steven and Peridot are siblings, Steven is 14 and Peridot is 7 and they live together with Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst.**

 **So, that was it, I guess?**


	2. Calm

When Steven woke up, it was already past eleven in the morning. The weather was still gray and dreary, but it was not raining anymore. He walked down the stairs drowsily. Garnet had already left for work several hours ago. There was a note from her, attached to the fridge door with star-shaped magnets. It said there was lunch for them in the fridge.

Peridot had probably gotten up very early like always. She sat in the kitchen with a screwdriver in her hand, disassembling his old pink portable radio. Steven trusted her enough to not ask what exactly she was doing.

He sighed. It was going to be another long, boring summer day. Summer days were meant to be fun. They were meant to be sunny and warm. They were meant to be those days when you could just have fun with your friends all day long. But this summer had not been anything like that so far. There had not been a single sunny day yet. It didn't feel like summer at all.

Connie had gone to her grandparents' house for the whole week, so Steven couldn't even hang out with her. They texted each other every day, but it did little to help his boredom. The friends had planned to go swimming together when Connie came back, but according to the weather forecasts, it wouldn't be possible anytime soon.

Steven sighed again and lay on his bed, checking his phone for new messages. There were none.

* * *

The storm had washed up a lot of seaweed and debris on the beach. Steven shoved his hands into the pockets of his rose pink windbreaker. His sister was already running and skipping ahead of him in her summer shorts. Her dark green windbreaker was unzipped. Even though she had told him otherwise, it was evident from her shivering that she was feeling cold.

Pearl would never have let them go so close to the water unsupervised. She could get pretty neurotic at times. Luckily, Garnet had more faith in them, and she usually saved them from Pearl's overprotectiveness.

Steven didn't see the problem in being alone on the beach as long as they didn't get into the water. He was 14; he figured he could take care of himself and his sister.

"Steven, look!" Peridot shouted from a small distance away. She was looking at something on the sand.

Steven ran over and saw that it was a seagull, lying unmoving and lifeless, still wet from the waves.

"I think it's dead," he said bleakly.

"It can't be dead! Steven, don't let it be dead!" his sister wailed, tears pooling in her eyes.

"We can have a funeral for it later, okay? Let's go inside now. Pearl should come home very soon and she'll have a heart attack if she sees you out here wearing shorts."

* * *

Pearl opened the door.

"I'm home!" she called out while taking off her gray trench coat and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Pearl, Pearl!" Peridot shouted excitedly and sprang up from the couch. She scampered to the woman and glomped her waist.

"Woah, calm down, sweetie! I take it that you missed me," Pearl chuckled and hugged the girl back.

"Hi Pearl!" said Steven who had been in the bathroom when he heard the door open.

"Hello, Steven! Peridot dear, can you let go of me for a moment?"

Pearl's uniform looked a bit disheveled. She looked happy to be back home. Her job as a flight attendant forced her to be away from home for longer times, but it made coming back to her family more rewarding every time. Her job had also helped her control her temper better; while she was still not the most calm person like Garnet, she had learned to have more patience over the years.

Peridot loved to compare Pearl to a bird. Indeed, Pearl did resemble a bird with her pointy nose and willowy build. Her bird-like appearance really fit her occupation.

"I got something for you both," Pearl said in her bright, melodic voice. She reached into her bag and pulled out two small stuffed bears and multiple different bags of candy. She offered them to the children, with a motherly smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Peridot remembered to say like she was taught to. She rubbed the soft fur of the teddy bear against her cheek.

"Yeah, thank you, Pearl" Steven said, staring into the bear's brown plastic eyes. He had always liked teddy bears, and he still did. Other people thought it was a little weird for a 14-year-old boy to collect teddy bears, but to him, it was normal. Steven was childish for his age anyway. His dad, Garnet and Pearl said it was nothing to be worried about.

Peridot had started to tell Pearl about everything that had happened while she was gone.

"There was a big thunderstorm yesterday, and today I found a dead seagull and Steven promised we could hold a funeral for it," she blabbered and Pearl kept nodding her head to show that she was listening.

Steven held the new member of his stuffed bear family close to his chest and pressed the side of his face against the cool window.

He felt like taking a nap.


	3. Sisters

Pearl had lit a fire in the fireplace to warm up the house. She was sitting on the couch, drinking black coffee and writing a blog post on her phone. It was threatening to rain again. Steven was getting the vacuum cleaner out of the closet. He had volunteered to vacuum all the kids' rooms, since there was nothing better to do. Pearl had also promised to give him some pocket money for compensation.

He decided to start from Lapis' room. The room was noticeably colder than the rest of the house. The room looked like a normal teenage girl's room. The bed sheets and the carpet were blue. There was a big bookcase full of books and decorative items against one of the walls. But everything in the room had been untouched for the past three years.

One day, Lapis had not come home anymore. She had outright vanished. Oddly enough, the police could not find a single clue of what could've happened to her. The only thing they knew was that her disappearance most likely had something to do with Jasper, a local delinquent, who had also gone missing simultaneously. The police had scoured the whole town searching for the two. They had searched from the neighboring town and even from the ocean, but nothing was ever found. Eventually, the search had been called off.

Still, Pearl wanted to believe that Lapis would turn up somewhere. The foster girl's room was cleaned and vacuumed every week, just like every other room. There was an unspoken rule that nobody was allowed to move any of her things, in case she would come back some day. Pearl kept telling herself that maybe Lapis would return home if her room was just the way she had left it.

The family did not talk much about the subject anymore. It was their way of coping.

* * *

When Steven was done vacuuming Lapis' room and moved on to Amethyst's, he saw that Garnet had come back home. She had sprawled on the couch next to Pearl, still dressed in her police officer uniform. Garnet was the kind of a person who just came in and out without anyone really noticing. She often worked long hours, but she was the person who usually kept the family together. She was the owner of the Beach house, and the heart of the family.

"Hi Garnet," he said cheerfully. Garnet lifted her sunglasses and smiled leniently to him.

"Hi Steven."

Steven struggled to carry the vacuum cleaner into Amethyst's room. He sighed at the mess on the floor. There were used clothes, dirty dishes, food wrappers and all kinds of different junk decorating every square meter of the room. Steven began to pick it all up, throwing everything disposable into the small trash can in the corner of the room and piling up everything else on Amethyst's bed.

Meanwhile in the living room, the front door burst open to reveal a very nonchalant Amethyst.

"Hey guys," she greeted, throwing her leather jacket (that smelled like cigarettes) on the coat hanger. She was met with cold stares from both Garnet and Pearl.

"What?"

"You were gone for five days," Garnet said sternly to her foster daughter.

"So what?"

"You could have at least told us where you were going and for how long, so we would have known not to worry about you. We're still your guardians."

"What does it even matter to you? I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"Age doesn't equal maturity," Pearl uttered.

Amethyst huffed in frustration and headed to her room, only to find Steven there.

"Heey, Ste-Man! What'cha doing in my room?"

"Cleaning up your mess," Steven said tersely, not even looking at her. "Where were you?"

"On an adventure," she replied vaguely. He didn't react in any way.

Amethyst ran her fingers through her messy light lavender hair. She felt uneasy. Was he… Mad at her? Indifferent? She didn't like it when Steven acted like this towards her. But she couldn't blame him; it was her own fault after all.

She remembered how Steven used to look up to her with shining eyes when he was little. She also remembered how his admiration for her slowly died. By the time Steven turned 13, he didn't see her as a cool big sister and role model anymore. She had become more like a warning example to him. He had become so smart; so much smarter than she had ever been.

She knew it was nobody else's fault but her own. She had started smoking, drinking, having long nights out with her miscellaneous group of "friends." It wasn't until recently that she realized how out of control things had gotten.

Losing her brother's respect felt a lot worse than she would have ever thought.

When Steven was done, he picked up the vacuum and left the room without paying any attention to Amethyst.

"Thanks," she said to her brother, who had his back turned to her the whole time. It made her heart sting a bit. The door slammed shut.

Amethyst threw herself on her bed which was hardly visible under the pile of laundry. She stared at the wooden ceiling for a moment and tried to empty her mind. Her hand found its way into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She examined it for a moment.

She may have had done a lot of things that upset her family, but she respected them enough to never smoke in their presence. Amethyst had an epiphany.

" _This ends now_ ," she thought and dropped the pack of cigarettes into the trash can.


	4. Dad

Steven woke up to a delicious smell of breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs, expecting to see Pearl or Garnet in the kitchen. He was surprised when he saw Amethyst instead. She was dressed in a loose white top, black leggings and an ugly striped apron that Garnet had bought once. Her hair was in a loose bun on the top of her head.

"Morning, Steven!" she said cheerfully.

"M- Morning?" he stammered. She snickered at his shocked expression.

"Bet'cha didn't expect me to be cooking? I just thought I could try to make up for what I did. Besides, I usually don't show my appreciation for you guys enough, so… Pancakes?"

Steven sat down at the table and gazed at everything that was on it: pancakes, fried eggs, chopped up fruit, orange juice and coffee. He filled his plate with the food and started eating drowsily. The food was surprisingly delicious; he had had no idea that Amethyst could actually cook something.

Some minutes later Garnet, Pearl and Peridot emerged from their rooms. Amethyst said good morning to them as cheerily as she had said to Steven moments ago. Garnet and Pearl exchanged funny looks when they sat down. Amethyst cleaned up the stove and joined the rest of the family at the table.

"Thank you, Amethyst," Pearl said, amazed.

"No prob. Little things like this are the least I could do for my family."

* * *

Steven had decided to pay his dad a visit.

His dad, Greg, owned a car wash and lived alone in his van. It all had started when his wife and Steven and Peridot's mother, Rose, passed away. Greg had been laid off from his job shortly before that. Rose had talked him into buying an old car wash, which he started running. Unfortunately, the business wasn't very profitable, and Greg had been forced to sell his house. He thought it was best for the children to live elsewhere, so the late Rose's closest friends, Garnet and Pearl, had agreed to take the children in.

And that was the story of how the siblings ended up living in the Beach House.

It was drizzling outside. Steven pulled up his hood, took his guitar case, put his helmet on and left. He cycled to the car wash.

Greg saw his son from the rear window of the van. He opened the doors and stepped outside.

"Steven!"

"Hi dad!"

Steven waved to his dad as he left his light blue bike leaning against the wall of the building.

"You're wet," Greg noted when his son came inside the van.

"Only a little, hehe!"

"I see you wanna play some tunes?" Greg gestured towards Steven's guitar case.

"Of course, you're my guitar dad!" he exclaimed with starry eyes. A warm smile took over Greg's face.

The father and son played and sang together for what felt like ages, as the soft rain pattered on the van's roof.

* * *

Dad was telling him about a weird customer that had visited one day. Steven listened to his dad's every word carefully, no matter what the subject was. He loved his father. Pearl and Garnet would always say that it was a good thing that the children had a healthy male role model. Steven knew for a fact that his father was on antidepressants, but it didn't make him respect the man any less.

"Oh man, It's getting pretty late. I guess it's time for you to go home, shtoo-ball," Greg said, ruffling Steven's hair. The rain had already stopped and it was getting dark outside.

Steven wanted Greg to walk with him to the Beach House, since neither of them was busy. Greg was carrying his son's guitar case. The streetlights had turned on. The streets were silent save for the quiet rattling of the bike and the footsteps of a father and a son.

Greg refused to come inside the house and waved his son goodbye from the deck. His heart filled with melancholy when he looked at Steven smiling happily and saying goodbye to him. He looked just like his mother.


	5. Jeremy

The next day the weather was clearer than on the previous ones. The sun was dimly visible behind the white, blurry curtain of clouds, but it still wasn't enough to warm the ground.

Peridot was scampering around the beach with a small pail and a plastic shovel in her hands. She ran to the shallow water and squealed as the icy coldness bit at her bare feet. A small distance away, Garnet was keeping an eye on the small girl as she waded around. Garnet couldn't help but smile at the girl's antics. Peridot looked around in the water frantically as if she was searching for something.

"Garnet! The fish keep swimming away from me!" she shouted in frustration.

"You're scaring them away. If you stand still for a moment, they will come to you," Garnet advised, walking closer with her arms crossed in a laid-back way. Peridot stood motionless and silent, waiting for the fish to come. Soon, four fish swam towards her, circling around her legs. A bright smile appeared on her face.

"Hello fishies," she cooed.

She bent over very carefully so she wouldn't startle the fish. Then she lowered her pail into the water and held it still. One of the fish swam inside the pail to explore it. With a loud splash, the girl scooped the poor fish out of the water. All of the other fish fled, terrified.

Peridot ran to Garnet to show her the fish she had caught.

"Look, Garnet! I caught a fish, I caught a fish!" she squealed with shining eyes, jumping up and down a little to warm up her numb toes.

The tall woman crouched down to see inside the pail better. The small fish spun around in the confined space, bumping into the plastic walls. Garnet knew it wasn't right to keep an animal trapped, but she thought she could let Peridot have her fun. She knew the girl would eventually agree to free the fish. Garnet smiled softly.

"It's a very nice fish. What's its name?"

Peridot was deep in thought for a moment.

"His name is Jeremy," she then declared. So Jeremy he was.

* * *

Pearl had cooked chicken curry and rice for dinner. When the family was eating together, Peridot suddenly exclaimed that Jeremy had to eat dinner too, sprang up from her seat and ran out to the deck, where Jeremy was kept. She skipped down the stairs and ripped some grass out of the ground. She came back to the deck and sprinkled the small pieces of grass in Jeremy's pail. The grass just floated on the surface. Peridot tried to get the pieces to sink by pushing them down with her fingers. Pearl came to the deck to see what she was doing. She chuckled a bit when she saw what was going on.

"Peridot, sweetie, I don't think Jeremy eats grass."

"Oh? What does he eat?"

"Hmm… Plankton, most likely."

Peridot gaped at Pearl. The 7-year-old didn't know what plankton was.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, you can't have dinner today," she apologized to the fish.

* * *

Later, Peridot was lying on her stomach on the deck, watching Jeremy. The fish was still bumping himself into the walls and circling the small space frantically. Steven came up the steps.

"Steven, why is Jeremy like that all the time?" she asked.

Steven came over to look at the tiny fish. He cringed slightly. He figured it wouldn't be long until the fish would turn upside down and float to the surface. He didn't want to even imagine how his little sister would react if she realized she had killed her fish friend.

"I don't think Jeremy wants to be in there," Steven replied. "I think we should let him back into the ocean."

"No! I don't wanna!" his sister objected. "He's my friend!"

"But his home is in the ocean. He wants to go to his family," Steven coaxed. "Jeremy isn't happy in that tiny pail. I'm sure he will think of you as a better friend if you let him free."

Peridot solemnly looked at Jeremy and noticed how unhappy the tiny fish really looked.

"…Okay. Let's free him."

The siblings walked to the beach. Peridot hugged the pail to her chest and waded into the ocean. When she was deep enough, she lowered the pail into the water, allowing Jeremy to swim out. The fish bolted away swiftly.

"Goodbye Jeremy," Peridot said wistfully and waved after her friend. "Be happy!"

She sloshed back to the beach, where her brother embraced her comfortingly.

"You did the right thing," he said.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews!**


	6. 4 AM

Pearl was painfully woken up by the loud beeping of her alarm clock. She fumbled around for a moment to find the button that would silence it. When she found it, she slammed her hand on the button and with a small click, the noise was gone. She fell limply back on her pillow. The digital numbers on the clock read 04:01. Pearl's eyes shifted to Garnet, who was still sleeping soundly next to her. There was no other option than to get up from the warm, cozy bed and go out to the cold world. Technically, she did have the option to cuddle under the blankets next to Garnet and fall back to sleep, but Pearl was not one to shirk her responsibilities.

A slight smile found its way to Pearl's face when she looked at her sleeping partner. Garnet was wearing the black underwear that Pearl had once brought her from another trip. They fit and flattered her curves perfectly. Pearl knew her exact size.

She sat on the edge of the bed and slid her feet into the slippers that she set in place next to the bed every night. Pearl stretched. She was still horribly tired. This was the part of her job that she would never learn to enjoy. Suddenly, she felt Garnet shifting around in the bed and then sitting up.

"Goin' already?" Garnet mumbled dozily.

"Yeah…" Pearl said in a low voice, facing the other woman. "Duty calls."

Garnet smiled softly and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Take care."

Pearl had never fallen in love with Garnet. It happened gradually. She couldn't pin down an exact day or a moment when she had realized it. All she knew was that she hadn't been interested in the slightest at first, when they were still friends. Even though Garnet had been the one who had made the first move, Pearl could tell that she hadn't been completely sure about her feelings back then. Garnet had never been together with anyone, and she hadn't even been sure if what she was feeling was actually love. Meanwhile, Pearl's only love interest at the time had just gotten married, hurting Pearl deeply. It had felt like she had lost everything. She had thought she would be unable to love anybody for a long time, especially a close friend. She had thought it would be Rose all over again. She had not been completely over her yet.

But she gave Garnet a chance, and it was not a mistake.

Pearl remembered when at Rose and Greg's wedding, she had sat outside on a cold railing with her arms crossed, watching the newlyweds dancing a small distance away. The sound of people celebrating had buzzed in her ears emptily. She had never felt so lonely and excluded in her whole life. In fact, Rose had not even noticed that Pearl, her closest friend, wasn't there celebrating with everybody else.

Then Garnet had come to Pearl and taken her hand in her own. She had pulled her up and led her closer to the people, yet not too close to make them feel uncomfortable. Garnet had held her closer than Rose ever had. And they had danced. The whole situation had felt very unreal for Pearl.

It had not meant anything to her back then. She had felt just as empty as before.

She remembered the first time Garnet kissed her. She remembered how she had imagined that her full lips were Rose's. She had felt dirty.

Garnet was an enigma. She was a like a riddle waiting to be solved, and that might have been why Pearl started developing feelings for her. She had seen new sides of Garnet that she hadn't noticed when they were just friends. They had opened up to each other completely, and it was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

Now they had a life together.

As cliché as it may have sounded, Pearl wished she could have told her depressed past self that things would get better. That she could never have Rose, but instead, life would give her something better. That one day, she would live in a house on the beach, adopt children and live life to its fullest with her partner.

This life was everything she had wished for.

* * *

 **Something about this chapter feels awkward but I just want to update**


	7. Warmth

She woke up to the sound of someone hustling outside her room. Peridot cracked one eye open and listened for a while. She assumed it to be Pearl, leaving for work again at an ungodly hour. She heard her adoptive mother trying to twist the door knob as quietly as she could before slipping out, quietly pushing the door shut behind her.

Peridot sat up in her warm bed and listened to the silence for a while. The house was dim. It was still an hour till dawn.

Despite it being so early, she felt like she didn't have any sleepiness left in her. She couldn't lie back down and try to catch the sleep train again; she'd only end up staring at the blank ceiling, being devoured by emptiness that would not leave her for the rest of the day. And the warmth of the bed would start feeling heavy and numbing after too long, the thick blanket would weigh her down and eventually she would start questioning her entire existence.

No 7-year-old girl should have to live in such a dull way.

So she placed her bare feet on the wooden floor and sneaked out of her room. She slightly regretted not staying in her warm bed, as it was chilly inside the house and she was only wearing her short-sleeved, airy nightgown.

" _I could take a bath,"_ she thought. That was it, a nice, warm bath. She tiptoed to the bathroom and slowly closed the door, grimacing at the rather loud creak it emitted. She wanted to avoid waking up her family. With a small click, the lights turned on. Peridot turned on the faucet, undressed herself of her nightgown and slid off her underwear. When the tub had enough water in it, she entered it.

She relaxed and let the warm feeling engulf her small body. The temperature was just how she liked it. Peridot closed her eyes and slid back until her entire head was underwater.

She held her breath.

It was the most calming thing she knew. She just felt pleasantly warm all over; there was no noise, except the low pulsating sound of water in her ears.

She kept herself underwater until her throat started stinging from the lack of oxygen. Then she sprang up and inhaled the cool air, tasting what it was like to be alive.

" _I wonder if this is what being born feels like."_

And then she did it again. And again.

The fourth time, she opened her eyes. The water stung them a bit and everything was blurry. After a while she began to feel lightheaded. Her lungs were begging for air, but she couldn't bring herself to lift her head to the surface. The bathtub felt like an ocean, a very warm, deep ocean. And she was only sinking deeper down.

She felt like as if her mother's arms were wrapping her into a gentle hug.

Then another pair of hands firmly grabbed her.

She was suddenly pulled out of the water back into the cold world. This startled Peridot so much that she shrieked with the little air left in her lungs and kicked her legs frantically, splashing water everywhere.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Are you trying to drown yourself?" came her big sister's voice, in a hushed, but clearly startled and concerned tone. She sounded almost angry. Peridot gasped for breath. Blood rushed to her cheeks.

"I demand you let go of me! Let! Go! Of! Me!" she howled.

"Whoa, calm down, Dot! Geez, you don't want the others waking up, do ya?" Amethyst whisper screamed, but obeyed her younger sister. Peridot scrambled for the nearest towel and hastily wrapped it around her naked body. She turned her gaze to the floor, eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, it's okay," Amethyst reassured her. "But don't you ever do that again! Do you have any idea how scary it was to wake up to pee at 4 AM and find my little sister drowning in the bathtub? You almost gave me a freaking heart attack! Why were you taking a bath at 4 freaking AM?" Amethyst huffed, flipping her lavender weave behind her shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep and it was so cold… I'm sorry! Please don't tell Garnet and Pearl," Peridot pleaded.

"I won't. Just… don't do it again."

"Sorry I made your PJs wet," the little girl apologized upon seeing that Amethyst's top had huge wet spots on it.

"Nah, it's fine. You wanna go watch some TV or something? I don't think I can sleep either after this."

"…Sure!"


End file.
